Amature Confessions of Love
by Roxie Archer
Summary: Syrus is having trouble confessing his love for Jaden. But Jaden can help out, right? Wait, what movies has Jaden been watching! Shonen Ai JadenxSyrus


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Comments: Well here it is, my own contribution to GX. When I first saw GX I _knew_ it wouldn't be as good as Yu-Gi-Oh, but you know what? It grows on you. Especially Jaden cause he's so oblivious and honost and Syrus because he's clingy. There are just some scenes in there that make it seem as though they just handed you this pairing on a silver platter. One of my favorites was a scene where they were sleeping leaning on eachother in class and this guy next to them was giving them this look like: you guys are _so_ gay. Get away from me. It was funny. And so...here's a cute little GX fic, cause there aren't enough Judai/Sho stuffs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amature Confessions of Love

"Jaden … Ja… Yuki … Yuki-san … no … Yuki-kun …"

"Normally people talk to themselves in the mirror."

"_Ahh!"_ Syrus whirled around, one hand clutching at his red Osiris uniform jacket in an effort to contain his startled, racing heart. "Jaden!"

Jaden smiled good naturedly at his friend. "Did you wanna ask me somethin'?"

"But I'm not d… I'm not done yet." Syrus sighed, looking back longingly at the mirror.

"Look. If you wanna borrow one o' my cards, all you have to do is ask." Jaden replied, settling a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just, not my Winged Kuriboh, ok?"

Syrus stared back as Jaden flashed his confident, reassuring, brilliant smile. Tears welled in his eyes. "Really? You would really do that?"

"Sure, we're pals." came the casual reply as Jaden flopped onto his bed and flicked on his gameboy.

The tears spilled as Syrus watched the other duelist, immersed in his game. "I'm so selfish."

Jaden turned back watching curiously as his roommate sniffled and tried desperately not to break into sobs. But his shoulders were quivering and he looked as though he might just collapse there on the floor.

"I don't deserve you."

Jaden sighed as he clicked off his gameboy, giving Syrus his full attention. "I don't know where you get the idea that everyone else is better than you but, it's just wrong. You're a good duelist, you just need practice. And you're a good friend." Syrus made no reply and Jaden studied him for a moment in silence. "That wasn't what you wanted to ask me, huh?" After another minute, Syrus slowly shook his head. He looked as though he had some mortal sin to confess and was preparing himself mentally for the sentence. Jaden waited patiently until he spoke.

"Jaden, you're the best friend I've ever had and … and I don't want to lose that but I … I… I think that I'm in love with you." Syrus cringed, holding his breath, too afraid that the slightest movement might only make the situation worse.

Jaden blinked back at him, his mind processing this new information carefully; slowly, so as not to confuse him further. "Ok." he consented finally. "Well that's new. Don't hear that every day." Jaden laughed nervously, bringing one hand to the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry." Syrus whispered defeatedly.

"You're sorry you love me?"

"No!" Syrus exclaimed, his gaze shooting back to Jaden. "I mean… I…" Syrus's eyes drifted to the floor once again.

"I don't mind, you know." Jaden said, suddenly serious. "I mean, you fall in love with who you fall in love with, right? It's nothing to be sorry for."

Syrus sighed. Apparently Jaden Yuki could turn anything into a pep talk – even a rejection. "I know. But I… I guess I was kinda hoping that you might…"

"Feel the same way?"

Syrus cringed visibly. "Yea."

"Well, maybe I do."

Syrus met Jaden's brown eyes in silent shock.

"I mean I've never really been in love before so I'm not an expert or anything…"

"It's how you feel about Duel Monsters." Syrus interjected sarcastically.

"I like you just as much." Jaden said. Syrus was speechless. "I just don't understand what it is that you want. I mean, what would change if we were more than friends?"

"I don't know." Syrus whispered, hanging his head.

"Sure you do." Jaden returned, encouraging Syrus to continue.

"I guess I … wanted to …kiss you." Syrus whispered, not daring to raise his eyes. "I've never kissed anybody before but I keep th…thinking about it. I don't want anyone else." Syrus finally met Jaden's eyes and there was a moment of silence.

"Alright." Jaden said finally. "So go ahead. Kiss me."

Syrus' mouth dropped in shock, his face suddenly the color of his uniform.

"Go ahead."

Syrus bit his lip, moving closer to Jaden, touching his chest hesitantly as he rose to his tip-toes and carefully touched his lips to his friend's. Syrus pulled back quickly, his eyes darting to the floor, face flushing once again. Jaden seemed to consider that for a second.

"That's it?" he asked, sounding disappointed slightly.

Syrus' head fell further, tears brimming his eyes. He turned to run but Jaden caught him mid-step.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Besides, it's my turn now, right?"

Syrus turned back. "You mean…"

Jaden leaned in, pressing his own lips to Syrus' in a gentle, warm kiss. Jaden wrapped his arms around the shorter duelist pulling him closer, pressed against him as his mouth began to move against the other's lips. Syrus wrapped his own arms around Jaden's neck. It only lasted a moment but it left Syrus breathless.

"How was that?" Jaden asked.

"That was amazing." Syrus breathed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I saw it in a movie." Jaden answered simply. 'Why did I ask?' Syrus thought, rolling his eyes with a grin. "Oh, an' I saw this other movie…" Jaden was excited now. "these two guys – well, it was a guy and a girl – were in the back of this car at the drive-in kissing and stuff when this big scary monster came up behind the car and when he looked in the window…"

"_O…k."_ Syrus interrupted.

"Wanna try it?" Jaden asked enthusiastically and that was when Syrus noticed that Jaden was still holding his hand as he dragged him to the bed where they sat side-by-side.

"Uhh…Jaden…"

"Don't worry," Jaden grinned "I won't take all your clothes off."

And his lips returned eagerly to Syrus'. Syrus panicked. What kind of movies had Jaden been watching! Jaden leaned forward and Syrus felt his head sink into the pillow as Jaden's lips began to move again, coaxing his to do the same. And Syrus forgot about the movie as he threaded his fingers through his friend's thick brown hair and opened his mouth slightly, copying Jaden's mouth as his own lips moved against Jaden's. Jaden moaned slightly as the kiss was returned, drawing Syrus' bottom lip between his own and relishing in the noises the other made. Why hadn't they been doing this all along? "Syrus." he breathed, releasing the lip and continuing the kiss after a quick breath.

Just then the sound of the door opening was heard, followed by someone clearing their throat for attention. Syrus choked and Jaden reluctantly pulled away to address the intruder. Chumley stood in the doorway holding an armload of food to his chest.

"Oh, hi Chumley." Jaden greeted good naturedly.

"Jaden…" Syrus tried to push Jaden away but Jaden wouldn't move.

"I uhh…brought you guys' sandwiches." Chumley stated, obviously uncomfortable.

"Thanks!" Jaden exclaimed. "We'll be done in just a minute."

"Yea, whatever." And Jaden returned to Syrus happily.

"Jaden!" Syrus scolded, sitting up and frowning at the other.

Syrus turned to Chumley who was bringing the sandwiches to the table. "Are you really ok with this, Chumley?"

"Hey, as long as I'm not next. Whatever you two do is just fine by me." the larger boy replied, sitting the food down.

"That's real big o' ya Chum." Jaden said, crossing his legs on the bed, Indian-style.

"Yea well, my dad always taught me never to discriminate against paying customers. Though that doesn't seem to have much to do with this situation. Besides, I've been recording you guys talking about each other in your sleep for weeks, if it went on for much longer I was gonna run outta tape space."

Syrus' blushed, his face clashing drastically with his hair.

"I've been talking about Sy?"

Chumley laughed at their separate expressions. "Hey, you never know when you might need leverage on a guy." Jaden cocked his head. Leverage for what?

"Jaden talked about me?" Syrus seemed to just have gotten past the shock.

"Yea," Chumley agreed "among all the duel monsters. 'I summon Fairy King Syrus' was probably my favorite."

Syrus sighed. Of course.

Jaden laughed, throwing an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Syrus choked as Jaden hugged him happily.

"Sandwiches!" Jaden yelled and Chumley handed them out. This was going to be an interesting year.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post Comments: In case you didn't know this, Sho's english name is Syrus Trusdale...like the card, Fairy King Trusdale. Some of the dub names are good, like Jaden, Syrus, Alexis... and some...not so much. _For a beautiful pic of Jaden(Judai) and Syrus (Sho) please visit manga-inu-chan at deviantart._ No flames please.


End file.
